I hate to love you
by Suru730
Summary: This story takes place BEFORE Chad and Sonny were together, and is kinda with the show. Anyways, Chad Dylan Cooper is so cocky about winning the 'Best Show Award' but will his feelings for Sonny Munroe get the best of him? Dun Dun DUN!
1. Like nothing!

**READ ME! Omigosh! Hey, guys! :D, baby, I'm back! Aha, anyways, I've been gone due to school work, and all that jazz. Plus, I still need to study for my Algebra quiz, and my sis came back from Uconn for winter break. SO many things happening. So, I hope you guys enjoy my story, comment or review, and tell me if you like it. Oh by the way, heres a quick tip! It's better to read this story in black and put CTRL + and make the font bigger. It's easier to read that way.**

* * *

"**Good!"**

"**Good!"**

"**Fine!"**

"**Fine!"**

"Well, here in Mackenzie Falls, we _always_ win!" Chad Dylan Cooper sneered running his fingers through his blond hair.

"Hah, not this year you won't!" Sonny Munroe retorted back fiddling with her chocolate colored wavy hair straining her dress up.

Chad took a step bit closer to Sonny and looked her in her dark brown eyes.

"We'll. See. About. That." Chad stated boldly.

The two actresses both walked away in a huff going in opposite directions.

Only about 3 more weeks until the 'Best Show Award' was taking place. Everyone had been nervous, and completive. Especially the two shows 'So Random' and 'Mackenzie Falls'. And both were determined to win.

*Chad's Point of View*

I drop down on my couch so exhausted with rehearsing my lines over and over again. Being the winning show was so hard; the other shows didn't even have a chance. I suddenly spazzed out for a second noticing something in my pocket has vibrated. Surprise, surprise, it was my phone.

I checked to see who it was on the ID. My heart started to beat fast and my hands went frozen. I shifted uncomfortably. There was only one person who made me feel like this.

Sonny Munroe.

Wait…no! **DON'T get the wrong idea! **I didn't like Sonny Munroe! After all, it was Sonny. I mean_ c'mon_, she's like all…you know. All weird and crazy, trying to come up with plans every second and not to mention, she always screws things up in the end. And she _still_ thinks she could beat me? What. A. Joke.

I sat straight up yawning and checked the time. Great-2:30 pm. Exactly the time I had to go for the studio. Again. I sighed, and looked in the mirror. To my surprise I looked a little off. I put some gel in my new short hair and gelled up the ends. Oh Chad, you're one hot beast.

"Hey, Chad, can we talk for a second?" Sonny said as she was racing me up to the double doors. Yes, guys, the ladies can't seem to get enough of the Chadster. I could hear her bow shoes clacking loudly against the wood floors.

I spun around and raised my eye brows. She was wearing her purple dress with a black blow ribbon wrapped around her tiny waist and tied in the back making a bow. Her hair was down and curly. I kinda felt like a bum in my dark denim jeans, my v-neck plain white shirt, and my favorite black blazer.

"Whatya want, Random?"

"What I want is for **your** cast members to stop tormenting my friends!"

I held my hand up to her.

"Blah, blah, blah, excuses seem to get the best of you Munroe"

She put her hands on her hips and gave out a frustrated sigh.

"My name is Sonny!" She shouted out.

She was just so cute when she got mad me. It was hilarious to see her reactions especially when she's so impatient. Wait, what? Who said that…not me. Chad Dylan Cooper is only good enough for himself. But there was something about her that I just seemed to adore.

"Chad, what are you looking at?" She said a little harshly.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Nothing much." I replied with a smirk.

"Ugh, Chad! You're just like…like!" She started off.

"Like what?" I smiled leaning in to her face.

I could tell she was getting a little bit uncomfortable. Her big brown eyes shifted one side to another. She let out a little sigh, and pouted knowing she lost the argument.

"Like nothing" She whispered softly.

* * *

**Te gusta this chapter? Aha, tell me if you do, I'll make some more tonight! Love you guys! :P  
**


	2. Did It All Wrong!

**Alright guys, I so far got one review asking for me to continue. I just hate to disappoint my fans! Aha, it's whatever, and after all the show must go on right? :P**

* * *

***Sonny's Point of View***

Alright, there were three words that made my stomach go a little queasy.

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

Honestly, every time I think of 'Chad' it reminds me of that weird blond from Kids Next Door, when I think of 'Dylan' it reminds me of that freak from middle school, and as for the name 'Cooper'? It reminded me of that ugly car that my mom used to drive for some reason. I know it was a little weird to think about, but honestly those were my thoughts so far.

"Like nothing you say?" Chad said with a crooked smile. He leaned in a little closer with his face a centimeter from my face. I could see his baby blue eyes sparkling and his blond hair looking better than it usually does. **WAIT**. Sonny Munroe only likes sparkly vampires, and Leonardo Dicaprio!

I started to do the things I usually did when I got nervous. I looked around the room wondering if anyone can save me from this walking-talking disaster. I leaned a little back stumbling over my shoes.

He chuckled, and put his hand on my shoulder. He walked passed me then stopped.

"Don't get so lost in the moment, Sonny." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his mint breath around me, and his cologne. I just stood there a bit dumb founded. I blinked a couple of times, and relaxed my shoulders. After all, the show must go on.

I sat down with my tray of pasta in the cafeteria. When I sat down, I saw Tawni filing her nails, and looked directly at me when I showed up. I straightened out my dress again.

"About time you showed up! I've been waiting here-for like…an hour!" Tawni cried.

"Tawni, the cafeteria doesn't even open until 2:40. It's 2:45 right now." I replied digging into my pasta.

Typical Tawni thinking she has the biggest problems in the world. She fixed her hot pink earrings and re-glossed with her favorite flavor, Coco Mocha Coco.

"Well, whatever, same difference." She muttered. She fluffed her hair, and looked around the room, and then her eyes shot up at me again.

"Besides, what have _you've_been doing to think that you could be so late when I strictly told you to meet you here at 2:40?" She cried out dramatically **again.**

I raised my eye brows pulling back the strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh nothing, just, ya know-stuff." I replied back trying to look innocent.

She put her hands on her hips like the diva she is.

"Stuff?" She said raising her eye brows.

"Are we really talking about this?" I asked a bit annoyingly.

"Ooh, feisty today, are we know?"

"I-I'm not feisty…" I stuttered

"I just happened to like pasta…A LOT." I spat out.

"Riiight." She replied back.

This lunch break was gonna be longer than usual. It was kinda obvious she knew something about me that no one else did. I sighed and got back up again, throwing out my lunch.

"Going already, Munroe?" I heard a voice call out.

My palms started to get a little sweaty and prickly heat caught on to my back. I just hated when he did that. It's like he reads my mind sometimes!

"Y-Yes…what's it to you?" I blurted out.

Tawni sat up a little straighter.

"I see what's going on here," She said with a smirk.

"I'm just gonna…uh; leave you two _love birds_ alone here."

L-L-LOVE BIRDS? My cheeks burned at the thought.

She pushed back in her chair, smiled, and left off.

"Geez, who the heck does she thinks she is?" Chad asked a little dumbfounded.

"Y-Yeah, totally." I stuttered again.

Gosh darn it! I hate when I did that. It was totally embarrassing, and it made me sound a bit stupid.

Suddenly, Chad caught my gaze, and raised up his eye brows.

"Something wrong random?" He asked a little concern.

O-M-G, HE WAS THINKING ABOUT ME! *Squeal*! Oh wait-right, I **HATE** Chad. Get that through your head, Sonny!

"Not a problem in sight." I said a little coolly. I veered through the exit door, and he suddenly ran up to me, blocking the door.

Dang it!

"Sonny…I've been meaning to ask you something." He said softly. He then shook his head, and cleared his throat.

"So uh,*cough* have you been rehearsing long enough?" He asked cautiously.

"Long enough for what?" I asked

"Psh, you Randoms' are _so_ lost." He chuckled, and then left.

What a jerk-face.

***Chad's Point of View***

I can't believe I just asked her if she'd been rehearsing for the 'Best Show'. I'm so lame, I mean I could've just asked her to a date, maybe for some ice cream, or something, but no! I just had to say something stupid. Not cool Chad, not cool at _all_.

Now, who would give me some good advice about Sonny Munroe?

I was off to the prop room to go find Nico and Grady. Oddly enough-they might know a thing or two about Sonny. I opened this glass door with caution. I just hoped Zora the weirdo wouldn't pop out and hit me in the gut like always.

"Nico! Grady!" I called out, but there was no reply.

"Hellooo, I need some advice about Sonny" I said once more.

I then heard a small window, actually, more like a vent opening.

"Sonny,eh?" A voice called out.

She jumped down, and a petite brunette was in front of me in her ripped stalking and bright pink tutu dress putting her hands on her hips.

It was Zora.

* * *

**Oh. My. Noodles. Can you believe it? *Le Gasp* Do you want another chapter? Yes, no, maybe so?**


	3. She said what!

**Oh my gosh, this is probably gonna be the longest chapter I wrote, aha. :P**

* * *

_***Chad's Point of View* **_

"Z-Zora, when did you get here? And why are _you_ here?" I said while my hands were getting clammy. I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"Hmm, let me think. Oh yeah, it's **MY** prop room." She said oozing duh.

"Oh right, oh look at the time," I said looking at my wrist.

"It's time to go!" I was headed through the exit door when Zora popped back up.

"Hold up, hotshot!" She said with a chuckle.

"I think we I_ all_ know what you want." She declared.

"…There are only two of us." I reminded her.

"Mhm, that's what they want you to think!" She shouted pointing a figure an inch away from my face.

"Um, alright, I think you're a little weird and-" With that I dashed through the door.

I didn't get why Zora was so threatening to me. I mean, she's only a weird little 12 year old girl…right? Then again, she had a way to hear everything through that stupid little vent. As long as she keeps her mouth shut, we can all live happily ever after.

The Chadtser had a little more important thing to do, like win the 'Best Show Award'. _Don't worry, I reminded myself, You got this!_

The cool air of Mackenzie Falls made me a bit less sweaty as I walked in.

"Where the heck were you?" Portyln screeched.

I straightened my tie, hoping she would leave me alone already but to make it even worse, Penelope joined in with her.

"We're waiting!" She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice along with tapping her foot.

"Penelope, I'm the star of this show, I deserve to be late." I stated.

"Whatever" she huffed, and then rolled her eyes at me. Both girls walked away.

***Sonny's Point of View***

"Marshal," I whined.

"Are you sure you think that we could win that award?" I asked while trying to keep up with his pace.

He rubbed his shiny bald head, looked around, and looked back at me.

"Gee, Sonny, you know, I'm actually not sure, but with a little effort, that award will be ours" He said looking to the Brightside.

"Now where's that rubber chicken…" he muttered. He walked away to the right, into the 'So Random' studio and shouted out a name I wasn't familiar with.

I stomped my foot. Officially I had been screwed. We all know that 'Mackenzie Falls' was gonna win anyways, so why bother even trying? I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"Well, well, well, look who's here." Tawni called out looking down at me.

"I thought you and Chad were hitting it off in the cafeteria." She cackled.

"Tawni, will you just leave me alone about him? He's probably the last thing I wanna think about." I defended myself.

"Or maybe the first." She whispered and raised her eyebrows. She paused.

"Well, unlike you, I gotta do more important things." She retorted.

"Like?" I asked hoping she'd say rehearse.

Instead she took out her pink bow purse, and raised both of her arms.

"Shopping!" she shouted out with joy.

Oh joy. Am I the only one determined to win this? I sighed knowing I had already been defeated.

I walked into the prop house, and knowing there was no Zora, Nico, or Grady made me feel a little less anxious. I plopped down on the couch, reaching for the remote, and then flipping through the channels. I sighed loudly, and switched on to the 'Hollywood News' channel.

"_And, Jane, did you hear about the new award?" The news reporter asked a blond anchorwoman who was sitting right next to him._

_Oh great, the last thing I wanted to think about._

"_Indeed I did George, but did you also hear it had been canceled due to the fact that certain shows had been competing to hard?" She asked question._

"_No, I did not, wow, that's…a little surprising. Hollywood does this award every year, but I guess this award was too much for California to handle." _

And with that I switched off the T.V, and the screen had gone to black. Oh. My. Gosh. Yes! The award had been canceled! Maybe that's why nobody had been making a fuss over it. This time, I think I won.

_***Chad's Point of View***_

WHAT. THE. HECK. 

The award had been canceled, and for a stupid reason? What has this world come to? I looked frantically around the room, and everyone looked a little dumbfounded when our director had blurted out the news.

And even better, the 'Randoms' probably think they beat us. Not a chance.

I dashed over to the prop house to see their reaction. There was no one there again.

"Chad?" I heard a voice call out.

I spun around. It was Sonny.

"Um, what are you doing here?" She asked with her eyes on me.

"Uh, nothing, just you know. Paying a visit to my lovely friends" I blurted out.

She laughed. "I'm sure." She said.

"Speaking of lovely friends, where are yours?" I asked.

"Oh, Grady, Nico, and Zora went to their boat convention." She replied unpacking a box.

But I just saw Zora here, I thought. I just stood there; maybe it was just a hallucination from all the stress, yeah. That was probably it.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Oh" she echoed trying to impersonate my voice. Then she laughed.

It was so adorable every time she did that. Wait! Stop thinking about her!

"As long as you're here, can you help me find my Sicky Vicky sketch?" She asked helplessly.

"Uh, sorry Munroe, I gotta go." I said without realizing it.

"Oh…" she whispered looking down at her shoes.

My body froze, and felt a bit guilty.

"Um, actually, never mind, I _guess_ I could help you find it." I said fast before she cried.

Her eyes lit up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SURU730*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How did you find it? I looked everywhere for it!" She shouted out with her brown eyes wide open.

"I just found it under the couch." I said coolly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! She said. She put her arms around me. Was she…hugging me?

***Sonny's Point of View***

WAIT. Without even realizing it, I was hugging Chad .Dylan. Cooper. My hands went numb and quickly pulled my body back.

There was a major awkward silence between us. I stared at his baby blue eyes. He caught my gaze.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk.

"Like what I see? I don't even know what I'm looking at." I shot back.

He laughed.

***Chad's Point of View***

I thought this moment was the perfect time to express my feelings. I mean, it was obvious she was into me. The talking, the smiling, the hug. All the hints were there, and nobody would know I felt since we were the only two there.

*_**Normal Point of View***_

"Hey Munroe…" Chad said a little softy running his fingers through his blond hair. He put both of his hands in his pocket, took a long sigh, and stepped forward to Sonny Munroe.

"I've always kind of liked you" He blurted out.

"Right!" Sonny replied back.

"As friends." She smiled sweetly and patted Chad's head as if he were a 10 year old kid that had a crush on her.

"Yeah, friends." Chad said bitterly, his eyes glued to the floor.

Sonny smiled again, and walked out with the sketch in her hands.

"Way to go Chadtser" Chad muttered.

* * *

**Aw poor Chad! Now whats gonna happen? Leave a review, if your little heart desires more :P**


	4. Say it Quick!

**Sorry you guys! This chapter is kinda short, and I'm like, writing this in 2:20 a.m in the morning because of winter break. xD Woot, woot! So yeah, I hope you like it, and leave a reveiw/message if you want some more! o3O**

_**

* * *

*Chad's Point Of View***_

_**Way to go Chad-ster. I echoed back into my head.**_

Why me? Why do I like _her?_ I mean, hello, have you seen **me** lately? I could probably hook up with some hot celebrity here! But instead; I'm face to face with the most annoyingness', weirdest, cutest, craziest …girl. Sonny Munroe. **UGH. **Get outta my head already! Chad Dylan Cooper no longer welcomes_ her_ into his luxurious mind!

Seconds past by and soon after; those seconds turned into minutes.

Sonny looked down at her shoes and sighed. Her dark brown eyes shot up at me. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She put a stand of her chocolaty hair behind her ear. She sighed even louder this time.

"I guess I better get going." She said with a smile.

"…Oh." I replied back getting a little uncomfortable. She was just gonna leave? No! **No one** leaves Chad behind!

She shuffled across the hallway and right when she was about to open the knob on the exit door I pulled on her wrist trying to make her stay. To make her understand about I feel. I couldn't have just been rejected.

"Uhm…do you mind explaining what you're doing or am I gonna have to figure this one out?" She said a bit uneasy, but then chuckled after a few second.

"Sonny…" I said staring deeply. Her eyes shifted from one place to another and tried not to look at me.

*Sonny's Point of View*

.GOD! Chad is touching **my** wrist. I mean, -cough-, I could care less. But what was he hiding? It was probably something stupid like he sabotaged the 'Dolphin Boy' set or maybe even put fake warms into Grady and Nico's sandwich. Well, whatever it was, I was ready, but a bit anxious. He looked seriously at me.

When he said he "liked" me, did he mean as a friend? I only said 'as friends' so I wouldn't think he'd like me for real, an

d I wouldn't want to make a fool out of myself thinking a boy like him would like _me._ Ever since I stepped foot in this studio, the two shows were auguring like crazy. Was a he setting up a truce, or did he mean it? **So many confusing hints!**

"Sonny…" He repeated.

"I-I..need to tell you something" He stuttered.

"Something really important" he whispered.

* * *

**What could it possibly be? -Le gasp- :B**


	5. But With Who?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on for a while. Hehe, Happy Later New Year. :B Anyways, I hope you all had a good holiday. I've been doing homework and been studying, but don't worry guys, I'll update this chapter again tonight, and maybe another one for a present for you guys! Enjoy~**

* * *

Marshal bursts through the doors and happily strolled in.

"Hate to ruin your moment kids, but I have news for you!"

Chad rolled his eyes while letting go of Sonny's wrists knowing Marshal ruined the perfect moment.

Sonny straightened up her back and took a deep breath with her eyes wandering around.

"Well, as you all know, the award was canceled, but I have something else in store for you guys!-both for 'Mackenzie Falls" and 'So Random'" He said excitedly.

"Anyone wanna guess what it is?" He said grinning.

Chad and Sonny stood there in silence.

"Yeah, I figured…" Marshal said in disappointment but then reverting back to his happiness.

He took a long pause again.

"We're all gonna have a Spring Dance to replace the award!" He shouted making jazz hands and an exaggerated expression.

"Wow Marshal, that's, err… great!" Sonny said with fake enthusiasm. Sonny always knew she had a bad experience with dances. She'd always be the girl who came to prom late with her hair all ruined and smudged eyeliner with nobody to dance with. Sonny shuddered at the thought.

"That's _really _great," Chad muttered. "I gotta with all these Randoms."

"We're not _all_ that bad!" Sonny said hearing Chad's comment.

"Name one person that's isn't "so bad"." Chad challenged Sonny.

"Well-uh-ahem, me?" She said pointing to herself and smiling while flipping her dark brown hair.

Chad froze. 'Is she on to me?' Chad thought to himself.

"Uh huh, sure." Chad said rolling his eyes, although he wanted to say yes.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone to do…uh, whatever you were doing! By the way, it'll help if you spread the news to the rest of the crew, I gotta call my mother and get Beyonce tickets!" And with that said, Marshal rushed through the doors excited about his plans happily singing to himself.

Sonny turned to Chad, and crossed her arms.

"Dances are sucha waste of time." She said with a pout.

Chad raised his eyebrows.

"Wow! Sonny Munroe, the girl with all the prep, **hates** dances? Well, I'll be!" Chad replied with a chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Sonny gave him a playful smack on his arm.

"And why is that?" Chad asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Sonny said with a whine. "And I bet 'the great' Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't even be interested in a small town girl story!"

"Puh-lease, I listen to every story there is out there!" Chad exaggerated

"Oh yeah, speaking of stories, what were you gonna say before Marshal came in?" Sonny asked smoothing her dress grinning.

Chad ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair.

"Oh, I was just gonna say, uhm, uh…look at the time, I gotta go!" Chad dashed to the door, and felt Sonny's eyes still glued to him as he walked out.

_**~*Sonny's Point of View*~**_

Well, that was a certainly interesting moment. Why was Chad acting all jumpy back there? I thought he was supposed to be the "cool guy all" the time! I bet he was just comment on my bad hair day. Sigh, Chad _never_ has a bad day…I mean, he's always ugly.

I sighed and looked around the prop room.

Nico and Grady suddenly slid down the slide.

"Sonny!" They both shouted in unison.

"So, uh, have you heard about the dance?" Nico asked smoothly sliding towards me.

"Yeah, have you?" Grady echoed.

I took a step back trying to get my personal space. I hate when they both breathe down my neck, it gets me uncomfortable.

"Uhm, yeah, Marshal just mentioned it a few minutes ago. Why, are you gonna go?'

"Pft, yeah, who would be stupid enough not to go?" Grady asked as if dances were the best thing in the world.

I bet my lip and looked around the room.

"Oooo, never mind." Nico said sensing my uneasiness.

"I guess we'll just leave you here, but you know the drill, call us if you need us!" Nico said heading towards the door and Grady following behind him.

My phone vibrated along with the 'moo' sound. I dug deep into my skirt pocket, and answered it right away without looking at the screen.

"Omigosh Sonny! I have so many plans for the dance, I mean, can you believe it? A dance instead of a stupid award! Can't wait, there's gonna be cute boys, and cute boys…and cute boys!" Tawni squealed through my cell phone, rambling on and on.

"Uh huh, and where is this exactly going?" I asked.

"Oh Sonny! don't be sucha downer! You know you wanna go to-right? I mean, sure, you had ONE accident, but that doesn't mean you should avoid all dances!" She said looking on the Brightside.

I sighed knowing Tawni was right, but going to the dance made me a bit queasy in my stomach.

"Sonny!" She whined.

"Ugh, fine, I'll see if my schedule is free."

"You schedule is always full, hope to see you at the dance!" She purred.

I hung up the phone without even saying a goodbye. I felt a little jealous of Tawni. I mean, she could just go around flirting with boys, and making the best of her time, while I'm indoors probably reading a boring book.

Maybe I should just go… but with who?

**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~SURU730~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Comment+ Favorite if you can! Bye for now! Teehee. :P**


End file.
